Weather
There are numerous weather conditions in the game that change the surface of the water. These conditions change every 10 Minutes. Sunny Sunny weather is the common form of weather. Under sunny weather, there are no barriers or other kinds of things that block. However, the current is appeared to be slightly rough. Best fishes for this weather: Any fishes Worst fishes for this weather: None Partly Cloudy Nothing appeared in this weather. There isn't any obstacle or rough water. The wave is smooth, allowing better skipping than any other weather. This is the perfect weather for throwing fishes. This weather has two forms, afternoon form and evening form. Afternoon forms is represented by Cloud icon with the sun on the left while evening form is represented by Cloud icon with the sun on the right. Best fishes for this weather: Any fishes Worst fishes for this weather: None Cloudy Just cloudy and peaceful in this time of the day. The current appeared to be slightly rough and there is wind boosting fish from behind. A big cloud icon appeared in this weather. Best fishes for this weather: Any fishes Worst fishes for this weather: None Rainy The sky becomes cloudy and darkens. It starts to rain and causes water to become choppy. Skipping becomes more difficult for certain fishes. Three droplets of water represented this weather. Best fishes for this weather: Errol Worst fishes for this weather: Rocket, The Brothers Thunderstorm Thunderstorm weather causes water to become even rougher than Rainy weather. The sky also becomes darker, rain falls more frequently and there are occasional lightnings in the background. There seems to be a strong winds boasting the fish forward. A thunder icon appeared in this weather. Best fishes for this weather: Punk brothers Worst fishes for this weather: Finlay Snowy During snowy weather large patches of ice appear on the water, acting as a sort of barrier, preventing fish from going into the water. This can benefits some fishes as the ice patch prevent fish on it from stopping. Also, snowflakes fall from the sky. Snowflake icon appeared in this weather. Best fishes for this weather: Errol Worst fishes for this weather: Finlay, The Brothers Huge Waves Huge waves appear on the water. The waves can have both positive effect sand negative effects on the fish. It can make the fish bounce backwards, or send it forward with more power. It is recommended to avoid this wave if you're using fishes with high lunching speed. A wave icon appeared in this weather. Best fishes for this weather: Olympus Worst fishes for this weather: Crash Helmet Rocket Volcanic Activity This condition is very special. When Volcanic Activity appears, large geysers appear. The geysers shoots powerful pumps of water on and off and sends the fish upwards if hit.A volcano icon appeared in this weather. Best fishes for this weather: Any fishes Worst fishes for this weather: None Jellyfish Small purple jellyfish appear . They act like little trampolines. They are usually seen in group. This weather is also similar to Volcanic Activity, however the background is green, and the jellyfish gives the effect constantly not on and off like the geysers. Best fishes for this weather: Any fishes Worst fishes for this weather: None